


Rewriting all the rules of trust

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, I hope it's slash, Just there's no rating for it, Post-Hiatus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О подорванном доверии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewriting all the rules of trust

**Author's Note:**

> [Саундтрек](https://music.yandex.ru/album/333680/track/3144267) вместо эпиграфа ;)

У Патрика багаж из комплексов на целый отсек в самолёте. У Патрика ADHD, и ему сложно сконцентрироваться; и не нужно его отвлекать, когда он пытается работать. У Патрика вспыльчивость, притупившаяся с возрастом, но в запале гнева он по-прежнему теряет контроль. У Патрика терпение на исходе, и он отчётливо различает на фоне гула в ушах пульсирующий звук, с которым оно обычно заканчивается.

У Пита широкая улыбка на лице, и это последняя капля.

Патрик молча наносит удар — не по лицу, он успевает сообразить, что целый нос ещё пригодится Питу на завтрашнем интервью, где они должны выглядеть счастливыми возвращению группы на сцену, — в солнечное сплетение, со всей силы. Пит резко сгибается пополам, не в силах вдохнуть. Это даёт время прийти в себя и остыть. Патрик мысленно считает "раз, два, три...", вспомнив совет Энди — правда, совет был "как успокоиться и _не_ ударить Пита, когда очень хочется", и уже поздно его применять, но это всё равно помогает привести мысли в порядок.

— Извини. — Раскаивающийся тон не удаётся.

— Иди к чёрту, — шипит сквозь зубы Пит, всё ещё прижимая руки к животу в защитном жесте. И — не порывается ответить, что Патрика радует, но заставляет чувствовать себя действительно виноватым.

— Я не хотел, правда, — оправдывается Патрик, проглатывая "ты меня вынудил". — Я сорвался. Я не должен был так делать, прости, — на этот раз выходит убедительнее.

— Какого хрена, Патрик? — Пит наконец выпрямляется и испытующе смотрит на него. — Почему ты такой нервный в последнее время?

— Я не нервный. Всё в порядке, — Патрик улыбается уголками губ и тянет руку к плечу Пита, но тот отшатывается.

— Мы договорились в этот раз не скрывать проблемы друг от друга. Мы договорились обсуждать и решать проблемы вместе, — упрямо продолжает Пит.

И это действует. Он не хочет вываливать свои глупые переживания на Джо и Энди, но прямо сейчас они с Питом вдвоём на студии, а ему можно доверить любые страхи. Просто потому, что у Пита их всегда было ещё больше в запасе.

— Я боюсь. Того, что мы не справимся. Снова. — Патрик смотрит на Пита, ожидая поддержки. Уверений в том, что сейчас они в лучшей форме, чем когда бы то ни было. Что их новый материал просто отличный, они проделали огромную работу. Что их ждут старые фанаты — и новые, которые ещё не знают о том, что им предстоит стать их фанатами. Всего того, что он хотел бы услышать, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

— Я тоже, — горько усмехается Пит.

Патрику смешно. Они собираются возродить Fall Out Boy из пепла как чертова феникса, но что, если они окажутся восставшими из могилы зомби, зачем-то выползшими на сцену. Он успел отвыкнуть от популярности группы и всего, что с этим связано. И теперь не мог понять, что было бы хуже — снова привыкнуть к этому или не вернуться на тот уровень, на котором они были. Патрик вспоминает себя семнадцатилетнего и не понимает, как мог быть таким самоуверенным и как мог слепо идти за Питом и его мечтой о самой крутой группе в мире. Патрик вспоминает себя семнадцатилетнего и не понимает, почему сейчас ему, взрослому мужчине, так страшно.

Своим нервным хихиканьем он заражает Пита, снова расплывающегося в улыбке. Пит легко толкает его локтем в бок, и Патрик начинает смеяться в голос. Полминуты спустя они оба хохочут, не в силах прекратить — стоит одному посмотреть на другого, как следует новый взрыв смеха.  
На пятой минуте Пит вытирает выступившие слёзы и неожиданно серьёзно спрашивает:

— Ты веришь мне?

Патрик молча кивает, всё ещё содрогаясь от смеха.  
Пит протягивает ему раскрытую ладонь, и Патрик накрывает её своей, окончательно успокаиваясь.

— Тогда мы спасём этот чёртов рок-н-ролл.

У Пита широкая улыбка на лице, и Патрик улыбается в ответ. Он снова верит.

**Author's Note:**

> Caused [hesgotasoulvoice](http://hesgotasoulvoice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
